VOCA
by emerblank
Summary: "To get what you want, you must first pay the price". 17 year old, Neru Akita was to go investigate V.O.C.A Academy in the first place. But what if things doesn't go as planned? pairings later. pairings may be slight.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to rewrite the whole story.

Ugh my grammar and spelling was just , terrible.

Continuing on.

_Chapter 1_

This night was actually peaceful, until _he _knocked on the door.

_"Neru"_

_"Go away"_

_"I need to tell you something"_

_"Just tell me from out there"_

I heard a sigh. He began to talk about the next assignment. There was a point when I actually paid attention to his nonsense when I heard the word _school. _I haven't been to a school since forever, I'm usually homeschooled.

"_Taito just wants you to investigate it, that's all"_

_"Why couldn't you do it if it was just investigating"_

_"Apparently I'm too old to enter the academy"_

_"I guess I'll do it, but don't I have to audition first"?_

_"You sing right"?_

_And that's when it all started. _It's just investigating this school called "Voca academy" right? I don't think nothing can go wrong, just don't talk to no one.

It's short again, I know. I'll edit the other chapters later on my computer. I'm currently edited this chapter in my phone, hah the struggles.


	2. Chapter 2

_Day One: Knowing your Peers._

_Today it seems a very normal day for the V.O.C.A. students. Except for a particular one._

"Len"! Rin had called out nearly across the hall. Len had turned around, which he wasn't so sure if it was Rin or not. "what is it"? . Len had departed from the fan girls and went where Rin was standing. "I heard from Miku that there's a new student from the outside". Len was kind' of surprised, it was a little rare when there was a new student from the outside, especially when it was hard to meet the requirements for the V.O.C.A Acedemy. "isn't that rare though?". Rin giggled a little and had responded "No silly, anyway lets head on to class before the bell rings". Len nodded and followed his twin into their first period.

"I swear this school is so god damn complicated" Neru muttered. Finally reaching to her first period classroom she took a deep breath and opened the door. "I just need to investigate this school and I'll be gone soon" Neru thought. She stepped inside the classroom and there was not many students. "ah you must be the student eh"? a woman with pink hair and red glasses had said. Neru nodded and went to that random seat next to the window. "

"The names Miku Hatsune, nice to meet you! may I ask what is your name?" "Neru" it was all that Neru had responded. "oh what a nice name, may I see your schedule?" Miku had ask. Neru handed her schedule and Miku squealed. " we have three classes together!" saying with excitement, then she handed back Neru's schedule. Neru tried her best to smile, she then nodded and faced herself to the window. "I'm already annoyed by this teal-hair girl". Neru thought.

Len was just staring at her. Blond long hair, side pony tail, wearing her school uniform, and gold eyes. Len was too focused just staring at her that he got hit in the head my Rin. "what the fuck?" Len whispered. "Stop staring, if your so interested about her then why not talk to her?" Len had winced. "what I'm not saying that I'm interested, I'm just observing, it's a new student after all right?" Rin bursted out laughing then she had quieted down when she had the class's attention. "right sure, I'm gonna introduce myself after the bell rings so if you want to come with me it fine-" "Fine I'll go with you" len had interrupted. Rin smiled and finally faced forward to the board, now listening to the lesson.

The bell had rung and everyone left the classroom quickly. Neru was trying to find her locker until a certain blond girl had tapped on her shoulder- "you must be new right?" rin had stepped up. Neru had just nodded and stared at her, more like looking at her from head to toe. "my name's Rin" Rin grabbed Len by his arm and continued- "this is my twin brother, Len, what is your name?". "Neru." She had said once again and turned around. Rin nodded and had ask- "so did you find your locker?". "yea its right here". Not even bothering to turn back around. "oh ok well have fun!" and with that they had left. "Gee, is everyone this nosy or what" Neru had thought.

The hours went by, and Neru was exhausted, typical for a tsundere. She walked to her locker and opened it. "give it back baka!" rin had yelled. "if u want it so badly then come and get it" was the only thing Len said, then kept on running. Neru heard yelling and laughing, confused on what was happening she turned around but- Shit!. Neru was on the ground while Len was on top. Neru had pushed him off. "damn watch where you going shota". Len had winced-"sorry I was just- "whatever just watch where you going" and with that she left. Len was confused, but then he just left as well.

Neru couldn't believe what she had just said. " . . . .mouth." she thought. It was way out of her character, especially since it was a habit of using profanity towards the person that just had bumped into her, but no, she let it slide for the first time. After thinking about it, Neru snickered- "This is going to be the start.. of a great friendship" she thought, and with that, she walked home grinning to her self.


	3. Chapter 3

I just made this story for fun but already 4 reviews?

Arigato.

Chapter 3

Finally I'm home. I looked around to see if Haku was here, she wasn't. As soon as I opened the door of my room – "oh Neru, I was just cleaning your room, hope you don't mind". Sighing, I took my phone out and sat at the near end of my bed. "So how was your day"? Haku had to ask didn't she? Responding back, "It was fine". I decided to put my phone down and look at Haku. She smiled. There was a long silence. "Master had called earlier, saying that when you came back, to give him a call, he had to speak to you about- "my ass. I could care less if it was important or not". "Neru, I know that you're frustrated about what happened last week but- "I'm fine really, just get out now". Haku left sighing. I didn't want to talk to "so called master", he just had the nerves to talk about my past again last week and I'm not very open to talk about it. For the rest of the day, I just laid down on my bed, texting at the speed of light. I've been thinking too much about last week.

So its suppose to be another day once you wake up, I wouldn't be so sure if it was the same for me. I'm not a morning person, so it took me some time to finally get up out of bed. It was the usual. When I was ready to get out and go to "school", Haku stopped me at the door. "Neru, remember to call Master after school ok?" "Yea yea, I'll call him later". With that being said, she finally moved and I was able to open the damn door. I checked my phone to see what time it was, and well, I wasn't going to make it in time. It was whatever, so I walked to school not caring if I got there on time or not.

When I got into first period though, Ms. Megurine wasn't so happy. "Ms. Akita, I have you know that being late isn't accepted in this class". With that she continued the lesson, which I never pay attention. By the time first period was over, I went to my locker and all that shit. The long school day was finally over, so I began walking home. "Damn what if Haku reminds me again for the 3rd time to call master?" "What if Nero decides to come to god damn school"? Thinking too much gives me a headache so I just shrugged it off.

When I got home, Haku was at the couch as usual, _drinking. _Sighing, I pulled out my phone and looked for master's number, wondering what the fuck he wants. As soon as I called, 5 seconds later he answered- "oh Neru, I thought you were never going to call- "yea shut up, just tell me what you want". "I just needed you to do a favor, it's not big don't worry ok so here's what I want you to do, go to the address I'm about to send to you in text, go there and get me a disc that has the numbers 005- "uh huh then bring it to you, got it." After that I hanged up immediately and went outside. "If he wanted it so bad why didn't he ask Akaito? ".

A few minutes later-

"So I guess he wants me to break in or some shit". I then looked at the building. "Well I guess it's time for DEN02 mode. Seconds later I was in my "official form". I looked at the building once again, and broke the window of the 2nd floor.

"Len? Len? Earth to Len!" I said waving my hand in front of his face, was he ignoring me again? "Wha- oh sorry Rin, I kind of dazed off, what happened"? "Never mind, you never listen any way." "No, tell me." I sighed, I had no choice anyway. "Well as I was saying Miku had told me earlier that there was a new "enemy" and she doesn't know who or what it is- so keep caution and report anything alright?" "Well it doesn't surprise me, but I guess I'll report if anything happens".

The rest of the walk went silent. I decided to keep quiet for a little. We walked until I noticed that we went the wrong way- there was a building about 9 floors, which I haven't seen before yet I noticed that a window was broken around the 2nd floor. "Want to check it out" Len suggested. I nodded. When I turned around back at the building, someone had jumped out of the broken window, as soon as "the girl" landed on the ground she began to run. Why would someone just jump out of a window, _a broken window,_ of the second floor, and take off that fast? Unless...

"Rin? Do you know this building?" I paused. Now I know this building. "Yea but no time for explaining just go after her" and that's when I had a feeling that this was no normal girl. I ran as fast as I could until I was just behind her but then- "why the fuck are you chasing me –and that's when I got hit right on my stomach. At least Len was left.

The only thing I heard before I lost conscious was that Len was saying something about a disc.

_*back to Neru's p.o.c.*_

As soon as I knocked out the girl, there was a guy who looked familiar like that girl. Wait a minute- he couldn't be? A vocaloid?

"Fuck off; I have nothing that concerns you". Maybe I was wrong.

"Then what's the disc?" Why was he asking about the disc? It's not like it had nothing to do with the vocaloids or did it?

"It's nothing, now leave before I beat you." seems like he didn't care. "I'd enjoy a fight".

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that, _vocaloid._

_I'll try to update quicker. Review maybe? Until next time. Sayonara._


	4. Chapter 4

It's been too long, I know. I stopped updating this story for many reasons.

I edited chapter 1. I'll edit the other chapters when I get my computer back.

Here's Chapter 4!

* * *

He stood there. I stood there. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this, he's not doing anything. He took a step front. I still stood in the same spot. It's not even worth fighting this kid, plus I'm running out of time.

_"Hey you, I'm leaving-_

_Ouch._ he caught me off guard and when I snapped back into reality, I was on the ground. I tried to see where he was and then I felt a weight on my back. He pinned me on the ground. I grabbed the disc that fell from my hand before he did, and then I felt my right hand bleeding. I must've have grabbed the disc too tight. I couldn't move from this position, and my whole body was killing me. He grabbed the disc from my hand and observed it. It was the perfect time to get out of his grip. I kicked him in the gut and grabbed the disc from his hand. I can't waste no more time on this guy, this is wasting my time. I began to run- run as fast as I could. Turning my head, I didn't see that guy anymore. What was his problem? I don't care or want to know anyways. I reached Taito's house. I knocked on his door rapidly. A few seconds later , he opened the door.

"_Finally_ _you came,_ _what took you so long?_ _Oh nevermind, don't answer._ _Where's the disc?"_

I pointed to my left hand and he nodded. He took it from my hand and put it into his pocket.

"_That's it Neru, you can go home now"_

I nodded and left. The usual. I arrived home a few minutes later and began to prepare for the long day ahead.

* * *

Len's p.o.c

"_Rin, hurry up and get out of the house_". Typical Rin, always taking only god knows how long eating.

"_I'm coming_"

Her mouth was full, and her everyday bow was a little misplaced. I grinned and began walking to the bus stop.

Walking to homeroom, I began thinking about last night's incident. My abdominal still hurts since yesterday. Who exactly was she-

"_Len__! Lenny-kun!"_

Oh, it's Tei. I greeted back and as usual she almost squeezings me to death.

"_You didn't answer my text yesterday" , _she said with a hint of sadness. I scratched my head awkwardly.

"_I was busy yesterday, was it important?"_

"_No, but nevermind bye!"_

Tei sure could be annoying sometimes. Oh great, here comes the rest of _them. _Sighing, I tried my best to be nice. This was going to be long day.

The long hours of school passed by, and it was just as usual, except for lunch- but it isn't important anyways. After school I waited for Rin and Miku outside. I saw them walking in my direction but they weren't alone. Isn't it that girl from first and sixth period? What was her name again- oh , it was Neru.

She looked uncomfortable. Rin and Miku were laughing at a joke and she stood beside them awkwardly. Was she forced to come?

"_I asked if she could come since_ _we kinda live close, __you don't mind_ _right_?" , she said between her giggles.

"_No, it's fine_".

Rin nodded and we began walking. It was kind of awkward at first, but Miku seemed to bring up a topic everytime the mood is like this. We laughed and spoke about rumours around the town- except Neru. She was on her phone the entire walk. Is she not sociable at all?

I saw her tap on Rin's shoulder and she probably said something about leaving. The rest of us continued to walk until we reached home.

"_Quite a day, isn't it_?"

"_You could say that_"

"_You do realize you haven't pratice the song for tomorrow_?"

I nodded. I didn't even start on that ugh.

* * *

And that's it. Phew I'm tired already. Leave reviews or whatever the heck you want lol.

This time I will try to update quicker, hah.


End file.
